1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for outputting a background sound in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for outputting a background sound and a mobile communication terminal using the same that enables outputting of a background sound during voice communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “mobile communication terminal” refers to a terminal, such as a personal mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) terminal, a smart phone, an International Mobile Telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, and a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) terminal, that may implement both mobile communication and various functions using application programs while being carried by a user.
Due to advances in communication technologies, mobile communication terminals have become compact in size and light in weight, and are now equipped with various services, such as an MP3 player service, a digital camera service, a navigation service, and an Internet access service. As a result, the mobile communication terminals are functioning as complex communication terminals and have become popular.
Meanwhile, a background sound is utilized in image media, such as movies and advertisements, to produce a distinctive atmosphere. The function of outputting a background sound during voice communication is being developed and applied to the mobile communication terminals.
However, in conventional mobile communication terminals, when a background sound is output during voice communication, the volume of the background sound is low enough to enable the user to clearly hear the voice of the counterpart. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to increase the volume of a background sound even when the user wants to listen to the background sound more clearly for example while being on hold.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method of controlling of volume of a background sound output in correspondence to the volume of a communication voice.